A Locker Room
by Outlaw-Rin
Summary: Asuka and Shinji get locked in a locker room..But what is this ..A strange twist? Please Read and Review~~


A Locker Room

Asuka and Shinji get locked in a locker room by accident.But why does this story have a strange twist read and find out!!~~BEG!!~~Please Leave comments!!

Finnaly,The sync tests ar over.

Finnaly.

Asuka walked into the locker rooms and got undressed to take a shower.Shinji lagged behind while Rei intensly stared at him."If she keeps on staring at me..I'm going to snap..Like a twig.."Shinji thought ocassionally glancing over his shoulder.Shinji couldn't take it anymore.His temper was rising for once in his life.He swung around and shouted;"WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME??!!"

Rei looked at him."Do you not feel for me?Ikari?"Rei whispered. Shinji was shocked at the question.He thoght Rei WAS pretty but wierd,and emotionless doll."I..Ug..Rei,No"shinji stiffened up"Only as friends,Nothing more than that."He finished Sternly.Rei was showing emotion.Angry Emotion Twards Shinji's words.Shinji began walking twards the boy's locker room.Rei ran up behind him and with an enoumous burst of energy for a female,rei punched Shinji unconcious."Hmp"rei dragged Shinji into the girls locker room turned out the lights,Loccked the door from the outside and stommped away,Not knowing Asuka was inside.The person she hated the most as anyone.

Asuka was dressed and a little scared."why did the lights go out?"Asuka whispered as she walked twards the door.She pulled on the handle.Locked."That can't be.."she pulled with all her might."No..Oh God!!"She started banging on the door with all her force.  
"Oh God! Let me Out! Don't..Don't Leave Me Alone! Oh God,Shini! Misato! Rei!Some one open the door.."  
Asuka slid down the door."Pull yourself together Asuka"She said to herself.She sstiffly stood up and lokked for another way out.

Shinji was regaining coniousness."Agg..What the..AAAUUGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"He looked around he was in a girl's locker.Asuka's locker.'Let Me out SOmeone!! Aug! AUG!!I'll sufficate!!'Shinji shouted,banging on the red locker door trying to get out.  
Asuka heard someone's cries for help.She followed the cries to her locker.She opened it.Shinji toppled on her.  
"AAUUGGHH!!Shinji!?"Asuka Shouted getting up.

"asuka?You didn't go home?"asked Shinji  
"No,baka! What I'm sopose to go home right away??!"shouted Asuka  
"Well..No it just makes it less lonely that's all,Asuka"whispered Shijji  
"Ach Mien Gott!* This is just great,I'm locked in a GIRL'S Locker Room with Shinji Ikari,the biggest baka in Tokyo 3!"Shouted Asuka sitting down on the floor.

Misato drank her seventh beere while Kaji watched her and dared not making a move,due to the fact if he does he'll have one less hand...Kaji sighed and rested his chin in his hands."Misato you alcoholic babe..;)"

Asuka continued to stare"Shinji,do you really care what I think?"asked Asuka intiminated by her own words.  
"Acually,Yes."said Shinji confidently to her and sat down next to her.  
"No you don't.Your a bad liar"  
"Then why did I save you in that volcano?Or.Why did I try to kiss you in the training session..Or why was I.."Shinji stopped.He didn't relize he was spilling his heart along with his guts out to Asuka.'ung"Shinji gulped hard.Asuka stared at him in dibalief,he just said that.Now what was he soppose to say.He asked the question he always wanted to ask her."d..DO you really like Kaji?or are you just using it as an .."  
"WHAT?WHY?"Shouted Asuka suddenly cutting him off.  
"B..becuase I ..I..wanted to know..if..I..I..could love you"stammered Shinji.His hands were shaking and his pulse increased.  
Asuka smiled a sweet smile and held his hand."Only if you don't tell anyone"  
Asuka can be sweet when she wants to and mean when she wants to,But she's one person still altogether,Shinji didn't care.

"Hey,wait a minute.." said Asuka "How are we gonna get out of here?"asked Asuka Shinji thought about that."How did I get in here in the first pla-..Rei"  
Asuka's eyes widened."Rei?"  
"Yes"

On the inside of NERV Rei was inside an ACTIVATED Eva-00's Entry plug."I'll kill them all!!"She screamed as she wiped out all the central control panels,and the commanders office."Starting with you Gendoe"she smirked  
Gendoe was running to a plane on the outside of HQ.Evangelion Unit 00 smached through the layers of concrete and brick and stumbled on the plane.Gendo stared up in bloody panick.His heart was in his throat"Rei..Don't.."  
Eva 00 bent over and held Gendoe in a tight grip."r..Rei..don't.."Gendoe pleade misrably for his life.Rei didn't hear his pleas.She tightened her grip gradually untill Gendoe's head exploded and his enternal organs were betwwen her fingers,like putty when you squeeze it hard enough,then she dropped him to the ground and went back into HQ.

"Where the hell is Gendoe in all of this?"Misato said talking on her cell phone and driving to NERV."Rei Is In UNIT 00 KILLING EVERYTHING IN HER WAY!"Shouted Maya "Hang on! I'll be there In 5! Find Asuka and Shinji!"

Maya ran down the hall carrying a flashlight since rei cut off the power.She opened the boy's Locker Room."Shinji?'No Answer she had no time so She opened the Girl's locker room after she unlocked it.  
"As-AHHHHHH!!" Shinji and Asuka were making out on the floor when she walked in."Quick Rei is destroying NERV! GO GO GO!!!!!!!!!GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"She shoved them out as a giant foot smached the locker room."Run!"shouted maya.The two pilots and Maya ran down to the Magi.Shinji and Asuka prepared for battle."Shinji where are you going?''  
"I'm seeing whose body that is!"

Shinji jogged over to the bloody mass of organs and blood.He stared at it.Right next to it was a pair of bloodstained,cracked,glasses.Shinji's Heart raced.He slowly picked up the glasses.They read.."G.Ikari.,Father?"

"Hurry Shinji!"screamed Asuka already out with EVA two.Shinji ran to his Eva and jumped in.  
"Rei is approaching from the left building!"shouted Misato  
"AAHHH!!!!"Mya's control center was under foot...Eva 00's Foot!''Maya!!!"Asuka raced ooas fast as she could over to the control center and shot Rei with one big gun.Rei flew back an smashed a bank.Poeple came out screaming."Maya,are you hurt?"asked Shinji "no..Just a scrape.."murmered Maya as she limped out of the crushed building.Her tan pants were no blood stained at the knees."Maya..''

"Look Out!!"Screamed SHinji Asuka turned around to see Rei charging straight tward her..With her progknife.  
:prog-Knife!!!!"screamed Asuka She was two minutes off guard,Rei came up with a slash to both arms.Loosing one off Unit 02."AAHH!! AHHH!!!"Asuka screamed in Pain.Unit 02 charged at unit 00.Unit 00 tripped asuka and stabbed the Prog Knife down her back."AAHH..aaa..aaaaa..aaaaahh.."Asuka lost concioness. "Asuka?..ASUKA?"Shouted Shinji through the intercome.Rei laughed in her Eva.Shinji's mind snapped he thoght Asuka was dead.He knew his father was dead.Maby even..Misato,or Ritsuko..Or the technitions..  


"AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Shinji charged with some sort of weapon.^.^; Rei turned around.SHe felt some thing cold go into her head.Then it felt terribly hot.And a massive gush of blood waved out into the LCL.flowin over evrything in Unit00.Darkened by Rei's blood."Shinji Ikari..You weren't that bad.."Then rei passed on.The person known as Rei was no more. Rei was no more."Rei.." Shinji whispered.He felt guilty for killing her but it was the right thing to do.Even thogh it meant killing a pilot,a human pilot,Just like himself.

Shinji looked over at Unit 02.Then it hit him. "Asuka!!"Shinji clombed out of his giant Eva and ran over to Unit 02 and opened the entry plug."Asuka are you okay?"Shinji asked worry in his voice.Asuka slowly opened her eyes and said "Is she dead?"asked Asuka "Yes"Whispered Shinji starting to cry.  


Asuka and Shinji walked back to NERV arm and arm.  
PROLAOUGE:

Misato is walking down a long patch of carpet on a lawn.She approaches a coffin a places a sort of a flowere on it."Good-Night Gendoe"She smirked looking at his glasses and clothes in the coffin.His body was so dammaged by unit 00,Thay couldn't put it in the coffin....*.*,  
Shinji sat by Asuka in the folded chairs on the lwan and all the people that came to the funeral.It was funny though shinji didn't see any of his relatives.Asuka nugged Shinji and asked him if he misses his father.Shinji looked at her for a few minutes and answered "no.I..I think I'm happier now.Ritsuko overheard them and said"We're all happier now..Let's just hope you don't turn into your father..Hehe hehehehehhe"chuckled Ritsuko Yeah Right!"sighed Asuka.She looked at Shinji when he wasn't looking.Her hand pulled itself up to his cheek and she leaned forward slowly and kissed Shinji passionatly on his lips."Asuka.." Asuka placed a finger over his lips."SHH..You know I'm here"whispered Asuka.Shinji didn't know what that meant."Oh Well.."he thoght  
ANOTHER ENDING:

At Misato's Appartment:  
Asuka and Shinji were sleeping on the couch snuggled against one another.Misato and Kaji peeked around the corner."I'm really sorry Misato"said Kaji patting her head."It's okay..I always wanted one.."  
Misato placed a hand over her stomach."If it's a girl..Asuka.If it's a boy..Shinji.."smiled Misato "But how are we going to tell them?"SHe smiled and walked into her room with Kaji.

Well How was it? Don't be too harsh.~~Please Leave comments on wich ending you liked better!  


*NOTE*  
Ach Mien Gott-Oh my God  
Baka-Uhh..I'm working on it...

Author:Asuka  
Misato:HEY!  
Asuka and Misato^.^,  


Thanx!! Leave comments!!!!!!!!!!! Beg BEG


End file.
